


The Chosen Heir

by commandercrouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bless Lindsay for being amazing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But also some dragon stuff is happening, Cursed Kylo Ren, Dragon Riders, F/M, Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, I REGRET NOTHING, I may have gotten carried away, Inspired by Sword in the Stone, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Luke is a wizard, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a damn knight, Rey may be inspired by Daenerys and Sansa, Reylo - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Smut is Planned in the future, Sword in the Stone AU, This plot may be too much for me, Undetermined how graphic, and a queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: A kingdom ruled by a tyrant is in disarray when a nobody in ill-fitted armor removes the legendary sword in the stone. Eager to kill off this new threat to the throne, King Snoke sends his knight, Ser Kylo Ren, on a mission to capture the knight to force him to swear fealty to the crown, or kill him. Much to his surprise, the knight is an imposter, a woman named Rey from the small kingdom of Jakku. Thrust into a war she wanted no part of, Rey must decide if the fight for the throne is worth attempting, despite knowing it could lead to her downfall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts).



> This is for one of my bestest friends in the reylo fandom. I cannot tell you how much you mean to me! You are the sweetest, kindest, and most amazing person I have had the pleasure to know. Thanks for being such a great friend, and being the best beta I could ask for. You are always there when I need to vent, hash out plot ideas, and just talking. You work so hard every day, and your fics are on a whole other level. I hope this is a great birthday gift and you enjoy it! I can't wait until we party it up next year at SWCC. You were my first real friend in the fandom, and I just love you so freaking much. Enjoy [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)!
> 
> Since this is a gift for my usual beta, I had to enlist two very lovely people to help me out. Thanks to [Trish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trish47) for actually plotting this out with me. You are my best friend and the worst enabler when it comes to reylo. I love it. Also, many thanks to the sweetest [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemcmae) for helping me out! I still can't believe you and I are friends because you are just so amazing at what you do. I am so lucky to have gotten to know both of you! This couldn't have happened without you two!

The lingering smell of stale alcohol wafted to Rey’s nose. Lips curling in disgust, she stared at the knight she swore herself to while he snored away in the stables next to the pigs and horses. Hay stuck to his tunic as he continued to sleep in a drunken stupor. 

Leering down at the man, she kicked him in the side, hoping it would help him rise.

“Dammit, Ser. What the bloody hell are you doing? We have a tourney to participate in,” she mumbled under her breath. 

The intoxicated Ser Unkar Plutt would not rise anytime soon. Swearing an oath as a young girl passing for a boy to this fool was the worst thing Rey had ever done. Being an orphan living in the countryside, she’d done what needed to be done to survive. Ser Unkar had once been renowned in their small kingdom of Jakku. Now he was merely an alcoholic who could barely squeeze into his armor. 

If Ser Unkar did not participate in the jousting ceremony, then they would not receive the small prize of five gold coins. If they did not win the purse, then who knew when they would eat their next meal. He never allowed her to hunt, afraid he would lose his personal slave if she decided to run away. He was a terrible hunter himself.

Rey’s stomach rumbled in hunger. She would not be subjected to this any longer. The only good thing the malnourishment gave her was the delay to her womanly curves, continuing to allow her to pass as a boy, despite the shoulder length of her chestnut hair. 

This was the last time she would do this. She refused to go hungry for one more day. She would take the prize money and run. Mayhaps she could procure a position as a maid or cook in one of the noble houses. Her manners were terrible, but she prided herself on learning fast.

Walking away from Ser Unkar’s disgusting stench with her jaw set, Rey hoped this was the last time she would ever have to look upon his face. His armor would fit her frame poorly, but she did not care. Passing off as her knight would be easy, seeing as no one in this land had ever met him before. 

She stopped by their humble shelter, painted in faded colors of blue and orange, declaring their fealty to the Niima family from their kingdom. Hastily, she dressed in the armor. 

“Sword, sword, where did that blasted fool keep his sword? Ah!” 

Spotting the plain hilt with the blowfish emblem laying flat on their bedrolls, she walked over and lifted it from the ground.

Carefully, she unsheathed the sword and practiced a few strikes to test the feel of it in her hands. After the third strike, she knew the balance was all wrong for her frame. Rey could never stand her ground long enough against whomever she was facing. 

There were thousands of knights around; the chances of finding a sword she could use were slim, but she had to try. 

As she adjusted the knot on her coif, she glanced around, determining what area would be the best place to start. She began to ask the other squires in the area if their knights could lend assistance to a brother in arms. Unfortunately, she soon discovered there was no honor to be spared amongst brothers where a tourney was concerned. Most of them laughed at her, while the rest snarled and told her to run off and make her squire purchase a new one. 

“Psst!”

Rey stopped in her tracks, looking around for the source of the noise.

“Over here!”

Spinning, Rey caught sight of a small woman, a peasant if her clothes were any indication, standing under the treeline off the forest’s edge.

“May I help you?” Rey asked, dropping her voice to the fake one she used around other people.

“You can drop that tone of voice you think passes for a boy. You can’t fool old Maz,” the stranger said as she tapped against her eyes.

Eyes widening, Rey looked around wondering if anyone heard Maz’s admission.

“What do you want? I don’t have money.”

“I do not ask for anything to keep silent, my Lady. I only heard you were in need of a sword. I know just where you can get one. If you want to take a chance, that is.”

Biting her lower lip, Rey reviewed her options. She only had until the sun was directly above them before she had to show up to the tournament. She was rapidly running out of time. 

“Can you tell me where I can retrieve the sword you speak of?”

“I cannot,” Maz replied with a smile on her face, “but I can tell you this – The belonging you seek is ahead of you. Follow your heart. It will lead you to what you desire. But beware, finding what you desire will also lead to a destiny where you pledge your life to others. May the moon and stars watch over you, child.” 

A murder of crows chose that moment to take flight; the sounds of ruffling feathers and cawing filled the air. Turning to gaze at the disruption, the birds blocked the sun out in a conglomerate of shadows, headed to the light. All too soon, the feathers that were as dark as the night sky seemed to disappear, leaving behind nothing in their absence.

Pivoting again, Rey had every intention to ask Maz further questions, but shockingly, the woman was gone. 

Breathing out a disgruntled sigh, Rey almost screamed in frustration. What was she to do now?

Closing her eyes, she thought out her options as logically as possible. She could not borrow another sword from her sworn brothers. The knights here knew no honor. If she tried to handle her knight’s blade, she would surely fall at the hands of her opponent. She could not risk her life for five gold pieces. She had always been a survivor, and by all the Gods, she would survive this too. 

_Rey of Jakku,_ a voice whispered in the wind. 

The slight breeze caused the leaves to rustle as if they were talking to her. Calling to her. Begging her to follow their trail.

Cocking her head to the side, Rey stepped forward into the woods. 

_Be not afraid. These are your first steps._

The voice was familiar, yet strange. As if she didn’t know it until now, but it had always been a part of her, lying dormant and waiting for the right moment to appear. 

The trees stood tall and proud, creating an ethereal ambiance that soothed her fears and worries. Following the whisper of the woods, she trekked further until she could no longer see the field behind her. 

Rey should have been scared. Rumors spoke of a dark dragon that haunted the areas nearby, kidnapping beautiful women and killing strong men who threatened the king’s rule. She was no strong man and certainly no beauty. Rey told herself she was safe and had nothing to fear as she advanced into the woods. She had to finish her journey.

_Further Rey. The belonging you seek is ahead of you_.

Recalling the words Maz spoke to her not even a few moments ago, she faltered in her steps. Was this all an elaborate trap?

Shaking her head, she cast out the doubt creeping within her. Maz said to trust in herself. So she would.

The indiscreet path she was following opened to a circular field with a large stone in the center. And there, settled in the center, was a beautiful sword. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting a holy glow upon the hilt of the sword.

Hesitantly shuffling forward, she glanced around, ensuring none were lying in wait to attack her. 

“Hello?” Her voice reverberated off the trees surrounding the patch, bringing her voice back to the center of the clearing. 

_Do you know what you wish, child?_

Loneliness swallowed her heart. She wished for many things during the long and cold nights. She wished for food, somewhere warm and safe to lay her head at night, and to escape the clutches of the idiotic knight she swore herself to. 

Out of all those, the one wish she held more dear and close to her heart, was one she never dared to speak out loud, for fear of having her heart break. 

But now was not the time to be afraid. 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

_Are you certain what you wish is what you want?_

“No. The belonging I seek is ahead, and I will gladly do what I must to find it. In order for that to occur, I need a sword. Please, whoever you are, lend me your strength to pull this blade stuck in stone.”

Striding forward, her hands wrapped firmly around the dark leather hilt and _pulled._ The sword slid out with no resistance, causing her to stumble back a few feet. Eyeing the beautiful longsword, she was startled to find the emblem of a panther. Upon closer inspection of the hilt, Rey noticed that its eyes were made of rubies. She practiced a few strokes, pleased to find that the sword was perfectly balanced. 

It truly was as though the sword was made for her and had been waiting in the woods for its rightful owner. A jaybird singing a merry tune brought Rey back to the present.

_Kriff_. The tournament.

Rushing back to the field, she didn’t notice the misty form of a man with sandy blonde hair looking at her as he sat next to the stone.

“Save my family. Save them all,” he whispered as he disappeared into the sunlight. 

\----

From underneath the canopy, Kylo Ren stared at the crowd from where he sat next to his king.

He always hated these kriffing tournaments. Being forced to fight under the guise of brotherhood, when it was anything but, angered and disgusted him. Underhanded tricks and manipulative politics found their way onto the field. The entire event consisted of pitting the strong against the weak, throwing matches to help their liege lords win bets, and even plotting the death of other knights when they become a drain on their houses.

Raising his heavily jeweled fingers, King Snoke motioned Ser Ren to bow his head. “Are you ready for your battle?’

“Yes, your Royal Highness.”

“Speak not to me in such a formal manner. You are like a son to me. The one who will ascend the throne in my honor.”

“You bless me with your favor, Ser.”

“Be aware you are facing an old fool next. A quick death will be most efficient. This Ser Unkar Plutt hails from a small and inconsequential kingdom. Lord Niima practically begged me to extinguish this drain of his resources.”

Waving his hand, Snoke made it clear to Kylo he was dismissed. Stepping back with a nod of reverence, he trekked to his black canvas tent adorned with red braiding. Pushing aside the flaps, he ordered his assigned squire to prepare him.

Kylo held his arms out as the squire dressed him. Thinking back to the battle he was soon to enter, he thought of the easiest way to execute the knight. Perhaps a stab to the heart was in order, though it would depend on the armor this Ser Unkar wore. Instead of a stab, Kylo could spook the horse and hope his opponent fell off and broke his neck.

Snoke wouldn’t approve of that method. His King preferred bloodier deaths. The simplest option would be to knock the knight off his horse and get close enough to slit his throat. 

“All ready, Ser.”

Nodding in thanks, Kylo grabbed his helmet before exiting. The tent flaps fluttered in the wind, and the slight breeze sent shivers down his spine. Glancing up at the sky, he stared at the clouds forming in the azure canvas that covered the land. 

“A storm is coming,” he muttered. Sad tidings were about to occur. He resolved to tell Snoke of his ominous feeling after the battle.

“Here we have a knight who fought seven bandits on his own, saved a small child from starvation, and dove into danger when a peasant family’s house caught fire by lightning in one of the worst storms of the year. Hailing from the desert wasteland of a kingdom called Jakku, gather around for Ser Unkar Plutt!” 

The aforementioned knight rode forward on a steed that had seen better days. Even Kylo could tell it was on its last legs. Looking up from the horse, he began to scrutinize the knight himself.

The armor did not fit him, that much was clear. His posture was all wrong, almost as if he had never been trained in proper jousting etiquette. The lance he was holding was at an awkward angle, no doubt caused by the old man’s weakened muscles. Scoffing, Kylo realized how easy this defeat would be. 

“Standing at six foot three, this man fears nothing and no one. Even Death himself could not bear to meet his glare. The dutiful knight to our strong King, our kingdom presents Ser Kylo Ren!”

Kylo rode forward on Silencer, his trusted black steed that he had raised since the horse was a foal. His loyal companion lined him up against the divider with no prodding needed. The visor of Ser Plutt glinted in the sunlight, momentarily blinding Kylo. 

His squire hastily walked forward to place the lance in his hand. Ser Unkar’s squire was nowhere to be found, resulting in the poor fool having to hop off the horse and grab his own weapon. Laughter rippled through the crowd, but the knight ignored their jeers. He mounted the horse with more grace than Kylo thought the elderly man possessed. 

“Knights at arms!” the Knight Marshal called out. 

The energy of the crowd increased, eager to see if any blood was to be shed. Kylo stared straight ahead. His breathing slowed and he concentrated on where he needed to strike the knight to cause him to fall. Nerves morphed into steel determination. The hand holding his lance was steady as the forest that surrounded the kingdom.

With a wave of the King’s banner, the horses were spurred forward, and the knights angled their lances to land a direct hit on one another.

Kylo kept a firm hand the closer he got to the knight. He was close enough that he could see the knight’s eyes were hazel, with wisps of chestnut brown hair slipping out from the protective coif underneath his helm. The sight told Kylo that this man did not fit the description of Ser Unkar Snoke had provided him with.

A sickening crunch brought him back to the task at hand. His lance broke against Ser Plutt’s gridded grand guard, the force of the hit knocking Kylo’s opponent off the horse. One of the squires to a lesser known knight grabbed the horse when he fell off. 

Reining his own horse to a stop, Kylo jumped off and called for his sword. This was the moment where Plutt met his end. As he grabbed the pommel of his sword from his squire, Kylo silently whispered a prayer for the knight’s soul. Maneuvering in a forward spin, he began to advance on the knight, who was still on the ground. 

Kylo knew he could just stab him in the back and get the death over with. As he raised his sword, there was _something_ in him that caused him to still mid-strike. Something which he thought was unattainable, lost within him the moment he learned of his parents’ death. The light in him, which was a weak ember, seemed to flicker in an act of defiance. 

The time he spent frozen allowed Ser Plutt to stand, reaching for his weapon. With a guttural cry that was a bit too high pitched for an old man, he brandished a sword that Kylo had only ever seen the hilt of. 

The crowd let out a collective gasp at the sight of the legendary weapon, before a shocked silence fell over their audience. 

Kylo was stunned. 

How many times had he tried to pry the sword out of the stone at his King’s behest? How many times had he failed and disappointed his King? 

Yet this drunken brute was somehow able to release it?

“Bring that fool to me.” King Snoke’s voice was quiet, but carried throughout the tournament. All the spectators knew what the sword meant. He was no longer the ruler. The rightful ruler had returned to their kingdom. 

A sense of uneasiness settled over the crowd.

Ser Unkar realized Kylo was not going to attack. Glancing around, he cautiously lowered his sword, wondering who the King was talking about.

As the guards began to walk toward him, Kylo noticed the moment Ser Unkar recognized they were after him. 

Ser Unkar stiffened, ready to attack, when the old horse he rode during the jousting was set loose on the field. The commotion was just what Ser Unkar required to disappear into the crowd, blending seamlessly in with the other visiting knights.

Kylo anticipated that he’d be ordered to track the creature down. His King would never allow a threat to his throne to live. Snoke was no fool. He understood his subjects held no love for him. The peasants still whispered for the right ruler to come back and save them from his tyranny. 

Turning on his heel, Kylo ordered his squire to follow him. Preparations had to be made quickly, before night fell and his curse took over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying down, she held onto the sword, giving her a sense of security as she felt her body relax. Not soon after that, she fell asleep to the sound of the pig’s snores.
> 
> As she slept, she was unaware of the world around her. Unaware of Dophled checking on her and the shock on his face as he recognized the sword in her hand. Unaware of the fact that he made his way to the pub a few miles down the road to gather more men instead of checking on his neighbor, intent on capturing her and delivering her to the king himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much [Trish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trish47) and [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemcmae) for helping me with this chapter! I have no idea what happened to my brain to write half this chapter in present tense and the other half in past, but you both were there to help me out! Love you both so very much!
> 
> For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)!

The trees blurred past her as she hastily ran back to the camp, grabbing all her belongings and shoving them in a small sack. They must have found out she was a woman. That was the only reason she could think as to why King Snoke wanted her. Impersonating a knight was a crime that usually held some form of public punishment, but a woman impersonating a knight? The punishment was sure to be severe. 

Sparing one final look in the small tent, she turned around and began to run toward the forest. The leaves seemed to whisper as she delved deeper into the wood, warning her of a man who intended to follow her. 

Shaking her head, she dispelled those negative thoughts from her mind. Rey had survived this long in her life, and she did not intend to stop now. Voices of the guards diminished to a faint murmur until they suddenly stopped altogether. 

She didn’t know how far she traveled in the forest. The sun’s location was blocked by the large expanse of green foliage; a situation she was thankful for as she began to sweat underneath the armor she was forced to escape in. Leaning against one of the many trees, she briefly contemplated if it was worth abandoning the armor. 

Leaving the armor behind would alert the soldiers she was traveling in regular clothes; however, no one knew what she looked like. She may even be able to pass as a woman, but it was twice as dangerous for a woman to travel alone than it would be for a teenage male. 

Chewing on her bottom lip, she realized she could also be vulnerable to attack if any of the guards were to catch up to her. 

“Kriff,” she whispered. Looking around, she decided to continue forward. The first day would be the easiest for them to find her. Why didn’t she think to stop and steal a horse? Choosing to ignore the what-ifs of her situation, she shut her mind down and walked on. 

Rey was excellent at compartmentalizing. 

A cold chill was cast along the floor of the forest, and she realized the sun had already begun to set. A fire would be nice, but it would be too easy to track. Instead, she piled fallen leaves in one area and set her bedroll on top of it, aiming for some comfort as she tried not to freeze. 

It was only as she attempted to fall asleep that she realized she was truly alone now. There was no one to boss her around or to use her meager wages on alcohol. For the first time, Rey was free from her oath and her captor. A smile grew upon her face as she fell asleep, clutching the sword tight to her chest. 

\----

“What do you mean you haven’t found him?” Snoke hissed.

Kylo Rey stayed kneeling before his King, not daring to behold the disappointment and anger he knew he’d find there. 

“You weak fool,” Snoke continued, well aware he had Kylo’s undivided attention, “You were unable to draw the sword yourself. Now you can’t find a measly drunken fool and bring him to me!” Spit flew from his mouth and landed on the pristine floor. “I will not make excuses for your –”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the doors leading to the Great Hall were thrown open with a bang. 

Keeping his head bowed, Kylo placed his gloved hand on the pommel of his sword, ready to extinguish any threat that approached. 

“Your Grace, we found him.”

Snoke leaned back against his throne, connecting the tip of his index fingers in a steeple formation. “It seems Lord Hux has remedied your mistake, Ser Ren.” 

Kylo’s hand tightened against the pommel. 

“Bring him to me,” Snoke continued, oblivious to the anger which radiated off of his dark knight.

The sound of metal grating against metal echoed throughout the hall as the guards dragged the heavy man into the room. Only then did Kylo allow himself to gaze upon the man who was able to pull the legendary Skywalker sword from the stone. His lips curled in distaste as he took in the foul drunken odor and the numerous stains on the man’s clothes. What kind of knight allowed himself to be dressed so distastefully?

“What is all this about? I was just minding my own business, trying to find my ungrateful squire, when these guards dragged me from the pub.” 

The blatant disregard to the king caused Kylo to act. He unsheathed his sword, aiming it at the fool’s neck in a singular, fluid motion. He could tell Unkar was used to talking his way out of problems. 

“You will show respect to the King of Alderaan, or you will lose your tongue. I will not repeat myself,” Kylo warned.

Unkar’s face paled at the threat. How could a man as weak as he become a knight? He was a disgrace to his brother-in-arms.

“Forgive me, your Grace,” Unkar mumbled, bowing slightly while staring at the tip of the sword. 

“All will be forgiven, _i_ _f_ you vow your sword to me, and only me.”

Unkar’s eyebrows raised slightly at the command. “Is that all? I mean no disrespect, but no other knights were forced to swear fealty.”

Snoke’s cold smile only grew wider, patiently waiting. 

“If I do this, I can go?” Unkar attempted again when he realized Snoke would not speak. No one dared to answer him. Everyone in the room watched to see what fate he chose. 

Ser Plutt strode forward, kneeling once he was close enough to the king. Keeping his head lowered, he pulled out his sword and placed it in his upturned palms, raising it to King Snoke.

The hall was silent as everyone stared at the claymore in his hands. 

“Is this a joke?” Snoke’s voice caused Unkar to visibly stiffen. The icy tendrils of Snoke’s anger seemed to wrap around Unkar like a vice.

“No, your Grace,” he answered. 

“Where is the sword?”

“What sword?”

“The sword from the forest. The sword you used in the tourney against my knight!” Snoke boomed. Unkar shook in his boots, not daring to answer in fear he would give the wrong one. “Answer me!”

“It wasn’t me. My squire was the one who participated. I was sick, you see. The little bastard took my place and ran off. I’ve been searching for him since. He is just a lowly squire. Let me find him. He must have what you seek. I’ll return him to you, sword and all.” The truth fell from his lips in a rush, doing whatever he could to displace the king’s wrath.

Snoke’s already pale face grew whiter in rage. His lips thinned as he clutched the armrests of his throne. 

“Guards! Kill him. He is worthless to me.”

“No, your Grace, please, no. I’ll do anything,” Unkar begged as one of the guards walked forward, the sword in his hand glinting cold and hard. His cries were cut short as his body thumped to the ground, dark crimson blood surrounding the body and staining the floor. 

“Hux, clean this mess. Kylo, you are to capture this young man and bring him to me, dead or alive. He can’t have gotten far in three days. You know what you have to do. Do not return until he is in your claws. Am I clear?”

Not waiting for a confirmation, King Snoke rose from the throne and left the hall, not caring when his cloak dragged through the blood and left marks along the floor.

\----

After the fifth day of traveling in the woods, Rey finally walked into a clearing and saw a small farmhouse. She knew she was still in King Snoke’s land. His kingdom was, by far, the largest. As she made her way to the door, she hoped the guards had given up the search for her. 

Having only slept on the hard forest floor during the cold nights, her body ached for a roof over her head, even if just for a night. It had been a blessing that the rains hadn’t fallen during her travels. Movement caused her to stop in her tracks, spotting what she assumed to be a married couple tending to their small garden. 

“Hello!” she called out, ensuring to lower her voice. “Have you any spare lodging?”

The couple started and looked apprehensive at her bedraggled appearance. Fighting the urge to fidget, she took off the metal helm instead, revealing her face, though her hair was still hidden by the coif.

At the sight of her friendly smile, the couple relaxed marginally. “What brings you here?”

Telling them the truth was foolish. If word got out about the guards searching for her, she would be in danger, as would these people for housing her. Rey did not know the punishment for harboring a lone female disguising herself as a squire, but she did know the king was unforgiving and ruthless to traitors. Stories of his callousness spread through the camp at the tournament, and she had listened with an eager ear.

“I was traveling to meet my knight, but I seem to have gotten lost. I swear I shall not stay more than one night. All I ask is for a roof over my head, and perhaps some food if you can spare it. I will be on my way by the morrow.”

“Who is your liege lord?” the husband asked. Rey did not miss the way he stepped in front of his wife. 

“I will do you no harm, sir. I swear it by the Maker.”

Unmoved by her vow, the husband waited expectantly for an answer to his first question. 

“My lord is to the true ruler of Alderaan.”

Satisfied with her answer, he stepped forward and introduced himself. “Welcome to my home. My name is Dohpeld, and this is my wife, Jessica. You are more than welcome to sleep in the barn if you would like. It doesn’t smell great, but it is dry.”

“I thank you for your kindness,” she lowered her head in acknowledgment. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Glancing at her attire, he shook his head. “Not at all. My wife will begin making dinner soon, but I have to check on our neighbor; his child has fallen ill, and I must see if he needs anything.”

“Of course, I understand. I will make myself scarce, but if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call upon me. Anything to repay the kindness you have bestowed.” Her legs carried her to the small and modest barn to the left of the house. A pig was sleeping contentedly, while chickens roamed freely. Ignoring the lingering smell of animals, she set her small pack down and began to undress. The feeling of not being weighed down by ill-fitting armor was freeing. She let out a contented sigh, then made her way to the pile of straw and arranged a small portion into a makeshift bed.

Laying down, she held onto the sword, giving her a sense of security as she felt her body relax. Not soon after that, she fell asleep to the sound of the pig’s snores.

As she slept, she was unaware of the world around her. Unaware of Dophled checking on her and the shock on his face as he recognized the sword in her hand. Unaware of the fact that he made his way to the pub a few miles down the road to gather more men instead of checking on his neighbor, intent on capturing her and delivering her to the king himself. 

\---

Adrift in the space between sleep and wakefulness, Rey faintly heard whispering. The sounds grew louder, and she could not discern what was real and what was not. Squeezing her eyes shut, she did her best to go back to sleep, her body lost in the comfort and smell of the straw. 

“That’s him, the one he’s looking for.”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to determine where the sound was coming from.

“He is just a young man. Why does our King want him?”

“Do you not see the sword in his hand? The one that determines–”

“What do you think you are doing?” Rey’s voice startled them into silence. She sat up, staring at the small group of men surrounding her. Leading the group was the owner of the farm. “Dopheld, what is the meaning of this? You promised me a safe space to rest.” She tried hard to keep the hurt out of her voice. She was a fool to think there were no other bad people in the world. The proof was standing right in front of her.

“Forgive me, sir, but the king demands you. I cannot risk my home. He would come for my head,” Dophled tried to explain. 

“You need not have told anyone. I would have left without a word.” Her voice was harsh, yet she still hoped she could walk out without shedding any blood. 

“It’s too late. We have sent word ahead with a man. He will reach the king in three day’s time if the horse can power through the distance. 

“And what exactly do you intend to do with me until then? Did you expect me to let you hold me against my will? I would rather go down fighting.” She hastily stood up, clutching her sword tightly as she ignored the tufts of stray straw sticking to her tunic and breeches. 

“I was hoping you would go quietly, but if you don’t...well, that’s why I brought them,” Dopheld gestured behind him. 

The coward couldn’t even look her in the eye.

“I don’t know why the king wants me, I swear,” she tried to explain. “I only wish to go home. Please.” Her eyes widened, maintaining an innocent and young demeanor as she implored them to listen to her.

Dopheld kept his head down; a frown settled over his features as he twisted his fingers nervously around. The other men surrounding her stood still, waiting for orders from Dopheld. When they received none, a man stepped forward. His graying hair sparkled in the torchlight like ice. 

“You weak fool. You can’t even stick to your plan when the boy is standing right in front of you.”

“Canady, you know what Snoke will do to him when he gets him. Look at him. He is just a child.” Dopheld took that moment to look at her once more. 

Canady laughed without humor. “He is no child. He is a young man, just as you or I were when we had to accept responsibility for our actions. I know what the king will do, and I know I care not. Better him than me. Men, grab him! I’ll come back for the rest of the armor,” he declared, bending over to pick up her helm.

The other two men lunged for her, and Rey fought back the scream she wanted to release from her throat. The smell of them accosted her nose and she knew she would have bruises on her arms from their grip. _Not like this,_ she wanted to yell. Kicking her legs in the air, she tried to displace their weight to loosen their grip. It did nothing except cause them to tighten their hold on her.

“Let me go,” Rey gritted out. 

“Keep quiet, or we will make you be quiet,” the one on her right growled at her as they began to drag her outside of the barn into the field.

“You will not hurt the poor boy,” Dopheld tried to interject.

“We will if he doesn’t keep quiet.”

“Yeah, Snoke will probably thank us for it. He could give us land and money for finishing the deed for him.”

Their voices overlapped one another, warping into a conglomerate of those who wanted to hurt her, and the lone Dopheld who seemed to regret informing the others of the knight he let stay in his home. 

The flash of a smooth scythe quieted the others and caused Rey’s eyes to widen in fear. “I say we send his head to Snoke in a bag. We can catch up with the messenger no problem,” Canady reasoned, stepping in front of Rey. He slowly raised the scythe to her cheek, pressing it firmly into her skin. She bit her tongue as she felt the blade cut open her skin. A few drops of crimson blood bloomed against the cold metal, trailing the blade in a delicate curve before dotting the grass below. 

Rey watched in horror as Canady raised the farming weapon in the air. Time suspended. Dopheled turned around, muttering something about not being able to stomach the sight. The already bruising grip on her forearms tightened even more. Canady grinned down at her, cutting the air as it began to lower to hit its mark.

Closing her eyes, she muttered a quick prayer, hoping she would at least be reunited with her family in death. A gust of wind made its appearance, cooling the air around her. The wind was stronger now. A rhythmic thumping noise grew louder as the winds intensified. This was how her story ended. She never saved anyone from their wretched fates. She never completed any good deeds the people would sing about. She would just be a speck in the universe, a small candle flickering out that none will notice. She had always been a nobody. A stupid and foolish girl with even more stupid and foolish dreams. Bracing herself, she let out one final breath…

A deep screeching roar broke through the skies, the sound reverberating through her bones. It was the sound of thunder and fire bound to flesh and bone, a ferocious bellow that brought fear to all those who heard it. 

The entire group stilled at the sound. Nervously glancing around, the men who held her captive did not hide the fear etched on their faces. Rey faintly heard mutterings of _Snoke’s creature_ , and perhaps _he was there to kill the boy._

Looking up to the sky, she viewed black leathery wings shining in the night sky as a dragon flew overhead. A disbelieving lopsided smirk grew as she caught sight of the creature for the first time. Her eyes widened and adrenaline coursed through her veins as she watched the black beast began to circle the field, taking in the sight of the four men surrounding her. Letting out an angry cry, flames released from its mouth, lighting up the night sky with his fury. To Rey, however, it was the sound of hope. 

It flew toward them with its teeth bared – the moon shone its light on the dragon’s narrowed pupils surrounded by red irises. It looked like his fire was lit from within. Rey used the distraction to thrust her weight backward, quickly dislodging the grip they had on her. Stepping away from her captors, she brandished her sword, turning it on her attackers. The fools never confiscated her weapon. 

The dragon released another deadly roar before landing behind her. Its heated breath brushed against her skin, and she fought the urge to gasp as she felt his growl vibrate within her body. The tiny hairs on her body stood erect knowing her life could end at any moment if the dragon so wished it. Not daring to look back, she waited for a moment, wondering at whose hands (or claws) she would fall upon. 

A moment passed as the men stood frozen in fear, not daring to take a step forward. They stared in abject horror at the way the dragon placed its head by her side, as if he was joining her in battle. She had never felt so fearless or powerful. Letting out a warrior cry, she swung her sword down heavily on one of the men who held her. With a silent shout, he fell to the ground, the life dimming from his eyes. 

Canady used that moment to his advantage as he advanced on Rey with his scythe. She didn’t realize how close he was to her until the dragon screeched and breathed fire, startling Canady into dropping both helmet and weapon. The beast created a wall of flames between Canady and herself, guarding her from the man who wished her harm. Canady’s angry face was alight with the harsh red and orange glow of the blaze. Letting the heat wash over her skin, she looked around as she tried to determine where the other man was and Mitaka. Neither could be seen. The cowards must have run away. The only threat left was Canady.

Looking between the man and the wild beast, she quickly determined which was the more dangerous monster. She turned to face the dragon, knowing he was her only hope. Bending over to pick up her helmet, she quickly ran to its side to climb on its foreleg. Her movements were sluggish and uncertain. There hadn’t been a dragon seen for hundreds of years in her kingdom. Legends stated they all flew West to avoid humans, yet here was one now. The rumors she heard at the tournament were true. This kingdom truly did have a dragon in its midst. 

She belatedly realized the dragon stopped breathing fire the moment he felt her climb on his warm body. The scales were textured, but the spikes along his back provided good stability for her. Although animals did not have a human’s range of facial features, this dragon somehow accomplished looking incredulous at her actions.

“Don’t look at me like that. Fly! Get me out of here!” Rey screamed at the animal. 

He must have understood her. A shiver ran down his body and Rey clenched her thighs around his thick neck. He started to flap his wings, attempting to gain momentum before his flight but stopped with a screech of pain. Rey looked over the side to see Canaday raising his scythe again, aiming to strike another blow at her new friend. 

“Up here, you bastard!” She threw her helm at Canady, hitting him in the face and knocking him out cold. 

The dragon snorted in what she could only assume was laughter. Thinking this creature was laughing was the least of her problems at this point. She reminded the dragon that they needed to leave with a light kick to his side. With a strong flap of his large wings, Rey held on tightly as he gave one final flap of his large wings allowing them to take flight. Eyes widening as she watched the land grow more distant, she diverted her attention to the stars in the sky as they flew into the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
